A pipeline must, to some degree, follow the contour of the land through which the pipeline is laid. This is particularly true with underground pipe, which is becoming evermore prevalent. For example, a pipe passing under a ravine must often have an appropriate bend to accommodate the ravine. With the ever increasing density of pipelines crossing the country, it is sometimes necessary for a section of pipeline to be bent to avoid interfering with another pipeline.
Portable pipe bending machines have been developed which permit the bending of a length of pipe to the proper degree at the site of installation. Examples of such benders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,210 issued on Sept. 10, 1974 to Clavin, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,519 issued Dec. 3, 1974 to Clavin et al.
The typical pipe section delivered from the factory has a length between 40 and 80 feet. Most common is a 40 foot length, or an 80 foot length normally formed by welding two 40 foot sections together at the factory. These pipe sections must be inserted into the pipe bender to the appropriate location to create the bend. Depending on circumstances, a number of bends may be made in a single pipe section to create a desired final curvature. Conventional wisdom suggests that bends in a pipe section should be made about 12-14 inches apart (although successful bending has been done in ranges from 11" to 18"), with a winch and cable apparatus employed to move the pipe section after each bending operation. The procedure is time consuming and requires skilled operators. There is a need to make this bending process more efficient and less complex for the operator.